


Voldenice & the Deadly Sprinkles

by CraftyCat202



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyCat202/pseuds/CraftyCat202
Summary: An old story that I wrote when I was 11 and rewrote later on.What if Voldemort and the Harry Potter universe was the opposite as what we know them to be???





	1. Chapter 1: A Time Traveller

"Where shall I travel today?" I talked to myself while swiping through the holograms on the computer. I am a weird small being. (Who's like, 11 in this story). 

"Umm... Young Justice, Avengers Assemble, Arrowverse... No. Not Twilight. Just. No." I came across a universe that looked familiar to me. "How 'bout Harry Potter. A magic dimension sounds better than a Science-Based one." 

Grinning to myself, I tapped on the hologram only to have a red blinking caution sign appear in my face. It read: 'Caution. Problem with dimension. May cause severe damage to chosen dimension.' I rolled my eyes at this. "Since when have I ever followed rules regarding to dimension travel?" 

As usual, I got no response to that question. Tapping the hologram again, my AI spoke up. "Confirm your name and the date." It told me, like always. 

"Seriously Jessie? You already know who I am and the date. I would be pretty concerned if you didn't know." "Just answer the question." I think my AI just sassed at me. "My name's Stephanie. It's the 18th of August 3014. A thousand years from where we're supposed to be." It lit up green and opened up a portal. 

"How come you always do this type of stuff to me Jessie?" I asked. "Because it gets on your nerves." It replied. "Remind me to reprogram you when I get back." I mumbled before walking into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: Voldemort is no-more

Walking out from the portal, I glance around to see it close. I'm not going to be able to leave for a while. Sighing to myself, I turned around to see someone right in my face. 

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed and fell backwards onto the ground. I looked up to see a familiar man, wearing a bright pink tutu. Hair everywhere but on his head with a big pink bow covering it and a pair of ballet shoes. Oh. Did I mention that he has no nose? I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up quickly. 

"Voldemort." I growled. He tilted his head to side in confusion. "Uh... Voldenice actually." "I don't care. Back off or I'll— Wait. Voldenice? As in V O L D E plus nice on the end of it?" I questioned the suspicious looking bold ballerina with no nose. 

I took a moment to take a glance around us. This world was an endless field of dirt and destroyed buildings. "What happened here?" Getting no answer to either of my questions, I punch him in the face. He took several steps backwards while holding a hand to his face. 

"Why did you do that?!" He yelled at me. "You were giving me no answers, so I punched you in the face to get a reaction." "That isn't a way to solve your problems!" He exclaimed. 

Growing tired of his complaining, I stepped on his foot and grabbed him by the top of tutu. "Listen Voldenice. I am tired of being substantially good. So you're going to tell me everything you know about what happened here and then we're going to fix it. Got it?" He nodded fearfully. I let go off him. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3: Spotted

"All of what happened here is Harry Potter's doing. A long time ago (4 years ago), Harry Potter at the age of 12, took over the world and basically made it his kingdom. My friends and I like to joke around and call him the Evil King..." I glared at him. "... Sorry. Off topic. Anyway, if people don't do what he says, they get executed. The resistance is the only good thing in this world, including myself." 

"So, you're not Voldemort." I clarified. "No. That's my brother. Harry Potter murdered him during the first year." I crossed my arms and huffed at the statement. 

"Well, the real Voldemort was evil, so he did deserve to be killed." "HEY! He was my-" "We found the resistance! Surround them and get King Harry!" Note to self. Never trust anyone whose name starts with Volde. It will only lead to trouble, even if their good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4 (3.5 actually): Evil King Harry Potter

(Literally 10 seconds after they we're spotted) 

"I'm not one to complain Volde, but... This is all your fault!" I shouted to the reverse Voldemort on my left. "My fault?! How's it my fault?!" He screamed back at me. "Oh! How 'bout the loud voice of yours that screamed 'HEY! He was my-'" I didn't get to finish my sentence. 

"Silence!" That's when I actually saw Harry Potter. He stalked over to us all high and mighty. "Look who it is. Voldenice. My arch nemesis. To what do we owe the pleasure?" He sarcastically spoke. He then noticed me. 

"Who are you supposed to be?" I rolled my eyes. "First, you're not very scary. I mean, a cloak that's dark blue with white stars and moons scattered all over it? Not very evil. Second, I am Stephanie. Nice to finally meet your acquaintance." Apparently, my comments were unwanted, because Harry backhanded me. Harry Potter. The boy who was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord, slapped a kid 5 years younger than him. Never thought I'd see the day. 

"Grow up Potter. If you can't take a bad comment, what chance do you have at beating the resistance?" I sneered at him. He probably would have hit me again but some guard brought him a jar of... Something. My favourite kind of thing. A something. I seriously had no clue what it was. Harry grabbed the jar and showed it to us, like an 8 year old would do in their show and tell presentation. 

"This is my collection of sprinkles." Sprinkles? I didn't see that coming (But I really did). Voldenice's face lit up. Guess he likes sprinkles. 

"They're very good for killing people without any trace of evidence. That's why I call them 'The Deadly Sprinkles'." There's the catch. 

"Here's my present to you Voldenice." He pulled out a book from his shoulder bag. He threw it directly at Voldenice, hitting the guy in the face. "Voldenice and the Deadly Sprinkles!" I saw Voldenice hold the book in one hand while the other rubbed his nose. "Why is it always my face?" He whined, trying not to cry. 

I grabbed the book from Voldenice and threw it at harry, hitting him in the chest. "RUN!"


	5. Chapter 5 (4): "I didn't know I could teleport!"

While I was running regularly, Voldenice was dance-running. I didn't realise that was possible. Well, you learn something new every day. Seriously? How did I end up in this mess?! Guess it is time to rewind.

...

Okay.

...

Harry threatened us with sprinkles.

Voldenice is not Voldemort.

Voldemort wearing a tutu.

Me wanting to reprogram Jessie the AI.

Red blinking sign.

Twilight-

...

Wait.

Red blinking sign?!

"Caution. Problem with dimension. May cause severe damage to chosen dimension."

...

Oh.

My bad.

(So... If you don't what's going on, this is what you need to know. This is a reverse world. Where Voldemort is Voldenice and is the good guy while Harry Potter is evil. That is all you need to know. On with the story.)

We didn't get very far. "Ahhh!" I heard Voldenice emit a high-pitch scream. I stopped dead in my tracks to see Harry Potter standing over Voldenice. "It's over Voldenice. It's been 7 long books and 8 movies but it finally ends!" I cringed at the use of villain monologue. 

"Wait!" I yelled, grabbing their attention. "Before you kill us with your... Uh... Sprinkles. Could you tell me where we are?" Harry sighed. 

"You're in Potterville. The largest city in the world and the capital of my kingdom. We're located-" "Oh. Wait. I can just teleport us out of here!" 

Voldenice face palmed. "You could have done that before we got surrounded!" "Well sorry! I didn't know until... Like... Now. Anyway-" I ran over to him and pulled him away from Harry. "-Let's go!" The last thing I could hear before the blue light surrounded us was: "No! Stop them!"


	6. Chapter 6 (5): 'Books'

"OW!" I cried in pain. I was there, on the floor, lying on my stomach with a Voldemort in a tutu sitting on my back. We literally fell from the ceiling because of that stupid teleport. 

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled at Voldenice, shoving him off my back after hearing him sing "It's a Hard Knock Life" for the second time in a row. Why does 27th century technology suck compared to 31st century? "You know, you really are bad at teleporting yourself and others to a location. I almost died! Again!" Voldenice complained, yet again. I completely lost it at that moment. 

"Well I wouldn't have to have teleported us in the first place if you just answered my questions quietly and let me fix this! Seriously! What was with all the shouting! That's how you blow your cover!" He seemed unsettled by me raising my voice and stumbled back a few steps. I took a deep breath before talking again. "Sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. If we're going to do something about this 'Evil King Harry', you need to let me help. Or else we'll both end up dead, no matter where this story goes." He nodded. 

I smirked when an idea came to mind. "I can teleport both Ron and Hermione here so we can figure out a plan." I announced. 

Before he could object, I went and did it. Terrible idea. Hermione landed perfectly on two feet but Ron accidentally landed on his head. "I think I have a concussion..." Ron mumbled before falling to the floor, face first. Voldenice raced to his aid. 

Hermione noticed my presence in the room. "Who are you?" "Doesn't matter." "Yes it does!" Everyone, besides me, yelled. I rolled my eyes. 

"Stephanie. I have come to help with the Evil Harry Potter problem. See, he wasn't suppose to be- Wait. What are those?!" I freaked out, just noticing 7 books on display around the room. Uh, maybe I should actually pay attention to my surroundings instead of going with the flow of things. It would benefit me- "Oh those. They're just Voldenice's life written out on paper. By some people with names of Isabel and Charlotte." Hermione explained, like it wasn't important. I don't know about it so it IS important. Some people these days! 

I went over to the first book on display and read the title out loud. "Voldenice and the Jelly Bean Stone." What the heck?! "Voldenice and the Chamber of Candy Sweets. Voldenice and the Order of the Lollipop. Voldenice and the Goblet of Warhead Sour Spray. Voldenice and the Half Candy Princess. Voldenice and the Deadly Sprinkles. What's with the lolly references?" 

(Or Candy for you Americans. I'm Australian so forgive me for not typing other words that mean the exact same thing). 

Hermione shrugged while Voldenice gave an "Eh?..." He was Canadian I guess. Ron was laughing. He was probably trying to keep consciousness. Voldenice grabbed his head and groaned in pain. "Guys. I think Harry is-"


	7. Chapter 7 (6): It's Over

"-up to something." Great. I should have asked Voldenice or Hermione if Harry could do something like this. As in, transporting us to his Castle with some sort of spell. Ugh! I wish I knew more Supernatural stuff instead of learning everything about Science Fiction! Otherwise, I might have thought of that sooner. 

"Ok, now it's over! First time I tried this, something exploded." I raised an eyebrow at Evil Harry. Why would he reveal this information? I sighed inside of my mind. Supervillains. Nobody will ever understand them. 

"You! Girl!" Harry grabbed my attention once more. "Step forth!" I did as I was told but crossed my arms and glared at him. "It's Stephanie." "Silence! You have been interfering with my plans to destroy Voldenice for far too long!" "First, don't tell me what to do. Second, I literally arrived in this world earlier today. Third, I think Voldenice should take responsibility for all his actions, not me." "I do not care what you think mere peasant!" "Hey!" Voldenice yelled while Harry insulted me again at the same time. 

"It's true Voldenice. I mean, all the stuff I've seen you do today proves my point. And I've only been here for a day!" "It probably isn't as bad as what we've seen." Hermione commented. "What could be worst then today's actions?" "Past actions you can read in those books. Voldenice ate the Jelly Bean Stone. He also kept the remains of the Warhead Sour Spray Goblet when it was destroyed and pranked everyone at Hogwarts by spraying all our food and drinks with warhead spray." Hermione revealed. 

"Haven't eaten warheads of any kind since that day." Ron shivered at the thought. My jaw dropped, literally. Voldenice did all that?! 

"Peasant, I think you might be onto something with the 'Voldenice should take responsibility for his own actions' thing." Did Evil Harry just agree with me?... 

"But that can be done another day. You shall die now!" I screamed in pain as everything turned to darkness and I fell into the never ending abyss.


	8. Chapter 8 (7): Happily Ever After

I threw my controller to the ground, screaming in rage at the TV. Poor Playstation 3. Might have to replace that controller later. 

"I lost! AGAIN! Ugh! This Alternative Version of Harry Potter is impossible to complete! Who invented this game?! It's SO stupid! And design your own character while your at it?! What is this? Fanfiction? Ugh!" 

Kicking the for the 65th time- because that's how many times I've played it -I calmed myself so I wouldn't end up killing the Playstation in the process of my anger. "Oh well. This obviously wasn't meant to be. I'll try again in 2018. Plus, the Alternative version of Frozen is much easier to play." 

I picked up another controller from my personal collection,- totally not my brother's -settling down in my chair and mentally prepared myself for at least 15 tries of this game.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note (Please Read Before Commenting):
> 
> Most basic ending ever? Sorry if it displeases you people. I was 11 when I wrote the original and was very terrible at everything to do with writing, reading and spelling. This story was literally based off a joke me and my friends made about Voldemort becoming Voldenice. At least I didn't say it was just a dream.
> 
> Thoughts on the story? Feel free to comment now on the story or stick around to hear my friend and I's thoughts on the original story.
> 
> Also, comment on what you thought those made up versions of the original Harry Potter books were about.
> 
> Thanks for reading this! :) Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> The Author's Reactions To This Story:
> 
> -Side notes reading back in (the end of) 2017-
> 
> C- "I wrote some quotes from this on my hand to inspire me in my day to day life. When I am of age, I shall have them tattooed to my skin."
> 
> N- "I really need to go back and edit this and post it to Wattpad."
> 
> C- "True beauty. When will the publishing companies understand that stories like these are those that should be present on our shelves?"
> 
> N- "This is considerably good from my Grade 6 work in primary school. I am proud of it. Fight me."
> 
> C- "I wish to study this next year rather than Shakespeare. So much depth, I cri evry tim D;"
> 
> N- "Shout outs to Charlotte & Isabel for helping me learn to spell 'Hermile' correctly. They are pro spellers."


End file.
